


他們的反攻危機

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [13]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 穩定交往的情侶都會有些戀愛小煩惱，尤其當受的肌肉量總是比攻多的時候⋯⋯時間：2017年
Relationships: Heath (X JAPAN)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 4





	他們的反攻危機

時間：2017年

表演結束之後，HEATH衣服也沒換就癱在休息室的沙發上，看著電視螢幕裡播放前陣子的演唱會影片，畫面播到TOSHI在YOSHIKI打鼓時湊上去親他額側的時候，HEATH按下暫停鍵。

YOSHIKI剛洗完第一次澡，也已經從自拍照中挑了一張滿意的發到各大社群軟體了，現在坐在一旁滑手機滑得正開心，發覺音樂停了許久於是抬起頭來，看到螢幕畫面時嚇了一跳，有點尷尬地笑問：「誒？怎麼了？剛好停在這裡。」

「沒，就有點羨慕。」HEATH面無表情地說，維持剛才開腿外八字癱坐的姿勢，手裡的遙控器鬆鬆地垂在一邊，眼神渙散地盯著螢幕。

YOSHIKI的視線在HEATH和螢幕間來回，疑惑道：「羨慕？SIGIZO不是也很喜歡跑去跟你對彈？還一邊吶喊一邊下腰，我看了都想加入，對了，下次⋯⋯啊，我的醫生應該有禁止我下腰。」

「一下下而已，沒有TOSHI桑去找你那麼頻繁。」HEATH說，忽然覺得跟YOSHIKI對話用這種姿勢有點隨便，於是按著肩膀艱難地坐起來，「而且舞台上SUGIZO都比較注重自己的表演，跟我對彈只是插花，不是真的想跟我互動⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI聽著，像是忽然想起了什麼，也沒心情滑手機了，隨手扔在一邊思索起來。

HEATH又回頭去看螢幕畫面，越看越覺得虐心，還是決定按下播放讓畫面繼續，按之前喃喃說了一句：「要是可以像你和TOSHI桑那樣貼著臉頰就好了。」

YOSHIKI噘起嘴，「在舞台上都嘛很親暱的樣子，但私底下很冷淡啊⋯⋯」

可惜這句話被音樂蓋過去了，也不知道HEATH聽見了沒。

*

YOSHIKI覺得TOSHI最近變得很熱情，太熱情了，而且只在舞台上。

自從TOSHI寫了那首形同告白的歌〈水晶鋼琴的你〉，並且邀他同台共演之後就一直這樣。

而且那是什麼歌名啊？還好他不是負責唱的那個，不然這麼赤裸的歌名他還真怕自己唸不出來。拍專輯裸露他沒問題，但要說出口，他沒辦法。

難道TOSHI打算公開他們的關係嗎？公開怎麼說都是弊多於利吧？他們之前已經討論過很多次了，兩個人的立場都很明確而且一致，這件事永遠只能在台面下。雖然喜歡他們這樣的歌迷不少，但畢竟要打全球市場，專輯又一直沒完成，弄出一堆不相干的緋聞反而是扯自己後腿。世界的牆已經夠高了，他們不需要自己再添一堵。

那次晚餐秀就已經夠令他手足無措了，他到底可以在歌迷面前表現到什麼程度？TOSHI言語上根本尺度全開了，就只差沒把手伸過來摸而已。搞得他都不敢表現得太陰柔，從服裝到態度上都是。私底下可以，但他可不想在舞台上被吃掉，氣場還是要穩住才行。但後來看回播影片，反而覺得自己那次表現得太正經了，有點放不開啊。

但最令他煩惱的是，TOSHI在舞台上越熱情，私底下就越冷淡。表演結束後早早回家根本不稀奇，有次他連澡都還沒洗完，TOSHI就走了。他明明都練就了十分鐘洗好澡的本事了，還是逮不住跟TOSHI多講兩句的機會。雖然因為要講話的場子變多了，他也擔心他喉嚨痛，但⋯⋯他根本想不起來TOSHI上一次在私底下碰他是什麼時候。也不是說一定要做，大家忙成這樣，這部分連他都快要看開了，二十年前的自己要是知道他現在有這種想法肯定是不信的吧！總之一般的觸碰也好，只要一點點⋯⋯

每次想到這裡就想砸東西，他只能緊緊握著iphone，用力想著自己現在建立起的一切就跟手裡這個小東西一樣脆弱，不能再像以前一樣隨便砸了。而且隨著年齡的增長，人們心中對他的那種不明言的要求也高了，以前可以無視的，現在都不得不考慮進去。

明明年齡一直是X，卻不能一直維持X的任性。

啊啊，煩。

*

另一間休息室中，SUGIZO也煩惱重重，而他的商量小夥伴則是正忙著擦頭髮的TOSHI。

每次TOSHI擦頭髮的時候都一臉莫名開心的樣子，雖然這樣說前輩有點失禮，但SUGIZO實在覺得那個開心的樣子很像一隻興奮的小型犬，或許是因為相比當年要把豎髮弄下來，現在洗頭簡直輕鬆太多了。然而，這個開心的氣氛完全傳遞不到SUGIZO那邊。

「我覺得我要被反攻了。」SUGIZO埋頭悶聲說。

「誒？！」TOSHI發出一個破掉的高音，驚訝地停下手邊動作，甩開眼前濕漉漉的髮絲，調整嗓音問：「等一下，你剛才說了什麼？我沒聽錯吧？」

SUGIZO稍微抬起頭來，平常很在意的頭髮現在亂糟糟的，他扶額喃喃自語：「為什麼呢？平常他明明都很享受的樣子啊。雖然HEATH比較瘦，但每次比力氣都是我輸，要是他哪天決定來硬的我可能真的沒辦法⋯⋯」

TOSHI本來洗完熱水澡很舒服，正想放鬆地倒在沙發上，現在遇上一個比疲勞的身體還沉重的話題，一時站也不是坐也不是，只好拿起蜂蜜水吸了兩口，拖延必須接話的時間。

「可以請教TOSHI桑嗎？YOSHIKI桑比較高也比較有鍛鍊，TOSHI桑是如何鎮住的呢？」

TOSHI覺得自己還沒回答已經先中了兩槍，不愧是SUGIZO，說話永遠都這麼一針見血，他低頭慘笑：「這個嘛⋯⋯主要還是那傢伙自己⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯其實我也沒想過這個問題。啊，不過YOSHIKI的弱點我全部都知道喔！我是說他的癢處，所以要阻止他反攻應該沒問題，大概沒問題吧⋯⋯」說著語氣又弱了下來，一臉擔憂地看向SUGIZO，「那傢伙不會想反攻吧？應該不會吧？啊，抱歉，在講HEATH的話題噢。」

「但HEATH不太怕癢呢。」SUGIZO說，大概是發現TOSHI完全幫不上忙，於是又把頭埋入滿是刺青的手臂間，煩惱似乎比刺青的紋路還糾結的樣子。

「這樣啊⋯⋯」TOSHI低頭吸蜂蜜水，還沒想出怎麼接續這個話題，工作人員就進來通知他們可以離開了。這讓TOSHI暗暗鬆了口氣，兩人起身尾隨。

在前往電梯間的途中，TOSHI才想起來還沒問SUGIZO為什麼忽然覺得HEATH想反攻。平常他絕對第一個就會先問原因的，不知道為什麼今天這個話題讓他特別慌張，難道他也在擔心YOSHIKI反攻嗎？嗯⋯⋯那傢伙，不讓他碰是很有可能，但反攻⋯⋯真想把這個煩惱還給SUGIZO當做沒聽到。

這時YOSHIKI和HEATH也從另一個休息室出來了，TOSHI想起剛才的話題，默默別開目光裝沒事，但似乎隱約聽到YOSHIKI哼了一聲。哼一聲跟反攻應該沒什麼關係吧？千萬不要有關係才好啊。

*

團員們全站在地下室的車道邊，準備各自開車回去休息。

泊車小弟率先把YOSHIKI的車開來了，YOSHIKI鑽進去摸了一下後又鑽出來，手搭在車門上說：「TOSHI，搭我的車一起走吧？來我家喝酒！」

「哦？好唷，不過我也開了車子來，你先走吧！我跟在後面。」

「不要，車子放這裡明天拿就好了，搭我的車一起走嘛！」YOSHIKI不知為何忽然任性起來。

「欸，可是這間會場的規定是車一定要開走啊，上次沒開走就被罵了。」

「有這回事嗎？」PATA插話。

「我也不記得，」YOSHIKI飛快地接口，完全是找對他有利的話搭腔，「TOSHI快點啦！好冷喔。」

「你們當然不記得，那時候你們全都喝醉啦！」TOSHI說，聲音還是啞的，但這件事他一定要說，「是我開車把你們送回去的，那次除了PATA沒有車之外，其他人的車全部都留在這裡，然後第二天早上也只有我起床接電話來處理大家車子的事。」

「這麼一說是有印象。」酒王HEATH點頭道，「那次真的喝多了。」

「我也沒想到我會喝那麼醉，抱歉啦！TOSHI桑。」SUGIZO豎起手掌，微微頷首道。

「TOSHI、TOSHI，快一點。」好像沒聽到大家的發言一般，YOSHIKI一直在一旁用惱人的節奏重複這句話。

TOSHI苦惱地輪流看著其他團員，剛才轉身去不知道幹嘛的PATA這時提了一袋東西回來。

「出山！這個給你。」PATA說，拎高那個裝著華麗禮盒的大提袋晃了晃，禮盒發出喀啦喀啦的聲響。

「咦？禮物？給我的嗎？」TOSHI一個箭步上前接下提袋，然後故意壞笑問：「在YOSHIKI面前？這樣好嗎？」

「歌迷送的啦！」PATA說著用沒拿啤酒的那隻手往TOSHI的腦袋巴下去。

「歌迷的禮物剛才我們家的工作人員剛才都收起來了吧？」

PATA聳肩，「可能漏了吧，剛才這裡的工作人員拿來給我的。」

「噢。」TOSHI說，忽然覺得有點太安靜。啊，是那個節奏停了。接著關車門的聲音響起，再轉頭，YOSHIKI已經催油門加速走了。

PATA用拿著啤酒罐的手往車子開走的方向比了一下，笑道：「該不會又生氣了吧？那傢伙。」

「啊啊，這下子到底是去還是不去呢？」TOSHI也盯著相同的方向，歪著上身煩惱道。

「我說你啊，」PATA用手肘撞了下TOSHI的肩膀，罐子裡的酒灑出了一點來，他刻意放慢語速強調：「把這盒帶去，給他。」

「可是⋯⋯」TOSHI晃了晃禮盒，常年的經驗讓他毫不猶豫地立刻判斷出內容物，「這是巧克力耶！還這麼大盒。」

「不要管這是什麼，反正你得去，帶著禮物，就這樣。」PATA說，然後灌了口酒，留了些白沫在鬍子上，「快，下一台車是你的，快滾。」

一旁的SUGIZO看PATA經驗老到的樣子，開始煩惱該不會諮詢錯人了吧。剛才在走道上看到HEATH和PATA走在最後面聊天，該不會已經請教了反攻的方法了吧？

而且HIDE和PATA真的是他們現在所推測的關係嗎？該不會其實是反過來，PATA才是大魔王，只是因為HIDE愛面子沒講過，PATA也不在意才懶得糾正？

「有音，走了，我記得你今天沒開車吧？」HEATH在SUGIZO苦惱的時候已經在駕駛座上坐好了，現在搖下了車窗探頭出來等他上車。

SUGIZO看著HEATH的臉，忽然猶豫了。今天不會被反攻吧？不會就是今天吧？

「去去去，磨蹭什麼？快！」PATA從後面推了一把，SUGIZO這才上了HEATH的車。

看著他們的車也開走了，PATA開始碎碎念著：「為什麼我一個單身的人得替你們這些整天放閃的小情侶操心啊？陰德積再多HIDE也不會從天國下來陪我⋯⋯嘖！」說著又灌了一口酒，然後才想起最要緊的事，「誒！沒人要載我嗎？」

*

TOSHI一顆心七上八下地按下YOSHIKI屋子的門鈴，外頭的鐵柵門都幫他開了，屋子的門應該不會不開吧？

好在門開了，YOSHIKI的心情看上去也不會太差，可能是他手上那杯紅酒立的功勞。

「咦？你帶了什麼來？」YOSHIKI讓TOSHI進門後，就一直低頭看著他手上的大提袋，好奇地問，語氣就像平常一樣輕快，彷彿剛才在會場什麼事也沒發生。

他剛才沒看到PATA拿這個給他？也沒聽到？這傢伙不是耳朵很好嗎？哦，那他就將錯就錯囉！

「巧克力，送你的。」TOSHI擺出迷人的微笑，把禮物放到吧檯上，可惜YOSHIKI顧著檢查禮物，完全沒注意到他的笑容。

「是嗎？可是上面寫著『給心愛的TOSHI君』呢！」YOSHIKI從袋子裡拿出一張小卡，酸溜溜地說。

人果然還是不能投機取巧啊，禮物都還沒拆，謊言就先被拆穿了。

「裡頭是什麼？TOSHI快拆封，不拆封就⋯⋯就沒有紅酒喝好了！」YOSHIKI說著一面把手上的紅酒杯拿得很遠，彷彿TOSHI非得要喝那一杯似地。

總之沒生氣就好。TOSHI鬆了一口氣，緩緩打開心型的禮盒，裡頭滿滿都是心型的法式巧克力，TOSHI隨便一看就知道有好幾種是YOSHIKI喜歡的樣式，除此之外還有好幾處有玫瑰的裝飾。PATA果然修仙有成嗎？不用看就知道這盒一定可以取悅YOSHIKI。

沒想到當TOSHI自信滿滿地抬起頭來，YOSHIKI卻忽然走開，說：「我要去洗第二次澡了。」

「誒？不吃嗎？」TOSHI訝異道，順手拿起一個YOSHIKI最愛的口味。

不，就算不吃也千萬別在這時候去洗澡啊，要是去了難道他要在這裡呆坐兩小時嗎？

雖然YOSHIKI現在已經學會十分鐘內洗完澡的技能了，但這不代表他只會洗演唱會結束的那一次，他那個十分鐘，根本只是從原本預定兩小時的洗澡段落中拷貝一段樂句，放到最前面反複當做序曲而已，完全沒有節省到時間啊！

「啊，過分，明知道我不能吃太多還拿這麼一大盒來。」YOSHIKI噘嘴道，撥開TOSHI的手，「不行，我不要看，我要是看了等一下那盒就統統跑到我肚子裡了。」

「一個都不吃嗎？」TOSHI輕聲誘惑道，把手上那個巧克力咬了一半，然後在語氣中加入充分的驚奇，「是你喜歡的口味耶！」

YOSHIKI眼睛發亮轉回去看了一下，然後又轉開頭，接著又偷看了一下，最後說：「TOSHI吃巧克力的話，會胖吧？」

「誒！」TOSHI被戳中死穴，大驚失色，立刻放下手中剩下半口的巧克力，掀開衣服確認，「我最近有認真鍛鍊，應該沒問題吧？你看，有線條，啊，可能要再用力一點，嗯⋯⋯有了有了，你看有線條吧！」

YOSHIKI蕩開笑容，彎身下來湊近看，一邊認真地撫摸，「好像有，這個勉強及格吧！」

「好嚴格，不愧是YOSHIKI。」

「幹嘛這樣說，你以前有更厲害的時候吧？現在也要以那個為目標啊！」YOSHIKI說，跟著掀開自己的衣服，「這是99分的腹肌，啊不對，應該有99.375分。」

TOSHI聽到這個數字，露出虎牙笑了出來，「咦？跟專輯的進度一樣嗎？」

「不過剛才吃過東西所以退回95分。」YOSHIKI拉著TOSHI的手往自己的腹肌摸，「你摸你摸！」

「哎！等等，我的手沾了巧克力⋯⋯」TOSHI試著抽手。

「你摸嘛！你摸就知道不一樣了！」YOSHIKI堅持。

「哎！YO醬的身體我還不知道嗎？」TOSHI笑道，還是抽回手，低頭往抽屜找衛生紙來擦。

YOSHIKI忽然不說話了，等TOSHI抽了衛生紙再抬頭時，他已經快步走到鋼琴邊坐下了。

啊，生氣了。TOSHI一邊擦手內心一邊暗叫不妙。

一串音階飛快地從低音衝上高音，然後陡然停頓。

果然生氣了。

然後是雙手重壓的中低音和弦，慢拍子的。

喔，不完全是生氣啊，這是⋯⋯

接在後頭的，是寂寞的旋律。

TOSHI淺淺一笑，緩步走去，在YOSHIKI的琴椅上和他反方向坐下，臀部側面緊緊相貼著。

YOSHIKI的旋律堆砌著鬱悶，從輕靈悄聲的單音開始，疊加的和弦越來越繁複，和逐漸盈滿眼眶的淚水一樣。

這傢伙，愛哭的壞習慣還是跟小時候一模一樣。

嗯，不過，很可愛。

TOSHI按住YOSHIKI顫抖的左肩，低音琴聲停止了。他欺身過去，在左眼盈滿之前舔掉YOSHIKI的淚。

YOSHIKI的右手也停了下來，從琴邊滑落，他微微轉頭，目光迎向TOSHI，但又很快地轉開，眨掉右眼的淚。但TOSHI沒讓他的淚流下來，在頰邊就替他拭了去，而手也沒停在原地，順勢撥過他的臉頰，吻上。

一個輕軟甜膩的吻之後，TOSHI稍稍退開，只留五公分的距離，仍可以感受到對方鼻息的距離。

「吃到了嗎？巧克力。只吃這麼一點點的話應該沒問題吧？好吃嗎？」TOSHI輕聲問，他很高興看到YOSHIKI的眼睛又清澈了起來。

「比起那個，你的⋯⋯更⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說著習慣性地舔了一下嘴唇。

「嗯？什麼？」TOSHI問，然後拉開扁扁的微笑。

是YOSHIKI最喜歡的那種，他迅速別開臉。

啊，鹵素燈好熱，早知道不要為了什麼效果在鋼琴上方裝鹵素燈⋯⋯

YOSHIKI忽然拿起琴蓋上的遙控器，按開了房間和浴室的燈光。就在TOSHI覺得接到暗示準備移動的時候，YOSHIKI又好像「只是按錯」地把那兩處的燈關了，還一起把兩人頭上的燈和剛才吧檯的燈也全關了，房子登時陷入一片漆黑，只剩下游泳池落地窗撒入的藍色月光。

TOSHI領悟到新的暗示，手往YOSHIKI的腰間滑去，誰知⋯⋯

「你看我新訂做的遙控器，可以遙控整間房子的燈光喔！你看你看，」YOSHIKI朝遠方瞄準，游泳池最遠端的戶外小燈亮了起來，「這麼遠的也打得開喔！」

TOSHI無奈，已經滑到腰間的手頓時想握拳，苦心營造的浪漫氣氛就這麼被破壞掉了。這傢伙整天求關注，結果他特地跑來陪的時候卻自己沒神經地岔題，唉，真是，浪漫細胞都在創作上用完了嗎？

但不回應他的話題也不行，TOSHI抿了抿唇，把嘴湊到他耳邊最敏感的地方，調整成輕柔而磁性的嗓音說：「那這裡呢？這裡也可以幫我打開嗎？」當然不忘在句末輕吐一口熱氣。

「哪裡哪裡？」YOSHIKI回過頭來，看見TOSHI的壞笑，又上下找了一下才發現原來TOSHI指著他的褲襠。他的浪漫細胞終於醒過來，領悟到TOSHI在做的事情。

而且TOSHI的手指越來越近，然後終於碰到。

哎！今天穿的褲子比較薄啊。

YOSHIKI尷尬地按掉戶外燈，改開一個兩人頭上的浪漫柔光，但又覺得臉還是熱熱的，一下子無法決定，開開關關了好幾次。

TOSHI按住他的手，一秒壓上按鍵，讓房子再度陷入一片漆黑，然後伸手探入YOSHIKI的衣內。

「還是關掉吧！燈光下的YO醬大家的，只有黑暗中看不見、只摸得到的YO醬，才是我一個人獨享的。」

語畢TOSHI的唇就壓了上去，這次的吻來勢洶洶。

**番外：鋼琴椅傳說**

事後。

「我的脖子會惡化有一半都是你害的！」YOSHIKI抗議道。

「不要做這麼沉重的發言啊！」TOSHI慌張道，「要是不小心被歌迷聽到，我可就危險了！」

YOSHIKI沒理他，自顧自地撥起電話，響了很久助理才接起來，「喂？幫我找看看哪裡有賣特大號的鋼琴椅，我明天要看提案。」

「好的，明天⋯⋯沒問題，」助理含糊聲音中的睡意漸漸散去，這讓她想到一件事，「現在是凌晨四點，您確定指的是明天吧？」

「啊，不對不對，」YOSHIKI連忙改口，「是今天，等一下去錄音室的時候給我看。」

助理也只能哀怨地答應，「那您希望多大呢？」

「大概可以⋯⋯躺兩個人。」YOSHIKI認真地說。

一旁的TOSHI聽見了，把喝到一半的水全部噴出來，本來他以為用英文講的事情應該是重要的事情，而且跟他不會有關係，沒想到聽到這裡才發現全部都聽得懂。

YOSHIKI還在說，「啊，不過重量還是不能太重，不然平常很難用。」

電話另一頭的助理聽得錯愕，不過YOSHIKI已經掛了。

「你真的要買那種東西？」TOSHI咳了兩聲之後問。

「先找找看吧！說不定會發現有趣的東西，剛才那個燈光遙控器就是我突發奇想之後助理們去找出來的，很好用吧？誒，你把它放到哪裡去了？」

「可能混到衣服堆裡了吧？」TOSHI說，搖了搖空罐子，又新開了一瓶礦泉水，「你平常都會為了這種事凌晨四點打電話給人家嗎？太久沒來找你，都快忘了你是這種人。」

「欸，什麼話！而且她們都很習慣了，她們有的以前當過空姐，有的當過急診室的護士，而且半夜接電話什麼的我都有列在面試條件裡頭，她們沒問題啦！」

「我看她們應該都在內心偷偷吐槽說林小花要做什麼不能去床上好好做嗎？非得要買個奇怪的特大號鋼琴椅。」

「才不會，不要那樣叫我！」YOSHIKI摸索了一番終於找到遙控器，對著TOSHI發動攻擊，讓他頭上的燈光閃個不停，還自帶配音。

「是，公主殿下。」

「那個也不行！而且這是你的錯吧？房間明明就很近！」YOSHIKI說著按開房間的燈。

「是是是，都是我的錯，」TOSHI連聲說，「不過哪有很近？在二樓啊，我這把年紀可抱不動你⋯⋯」

「所以說買鋼琴椅這個主意明明就很不錯！」

「要是之後又有居家訪談，主持人問起這張椅子是幹嘛用的怎麼辦？」

「我就說是TOSHI堅持要買的！」

**番外：可食用眼妝組**

休息時間，YOSHIKI的助理們正熱烈地討論著一款知名品牌新推出的「可食用眼妝組」。

「那個讓我看一下。」YOSHIKI忽然插話道。

金色長髮的助理們抬起頭來，全都愣了一下，然後其中一人拿著平板過來解說。

「喔，喔，還有分口味啊，真有趣。」YOSHIKI一邊聽一邊應道，看不出來墨鏡和口罩下面是什麼表情。

助理們都睜大眼睛緊張地等著，不知道YOSHIKI又會作出什麼驚為天人的決定，只要不要太出格跟增加她們太多工作量都好啊。一個眼妝組而已，殺傷力應該不至於太大吧？

「有酩悅粉紅香檳口味的嗎？或者是路易・侯德爾香檳口味的？」YOSHIKI問。

助理全數靜默，YOSHIKI只好笑了一下自己打圓場，「啊，沒有吧，我想應該也不會有⋯⋯那就幫我訂草莓、巧克力跟蒙布朗口味的吧！」

*

SUGIZO看到YOSHIKI在拆包裝，歪過頭唸起上面印的字樣。

「YOSHIKI桑買了什麼啊？可食用眼妝組？」SUGIZO好奇道，「是擔心歌迷合照時偷親你會吃到眼妝嗎？好貼心。」

「沒有那種狀況吧？而且YOSHIKI的眼妝要是真的被吃掉了就不能看了吧！」PATA手上拿著啤酒罐，一根手指指著YOSHIKI笑道。「歌迷肯定會嚇到逃走。」

「怎麼這樣說！」YOSHIKI抗議。

SUGIZO端詳著眼妝組，「那個不會很容易脫妝嗎？」

「反正也常常哭花啊，而且TOSHI喜歡關燈也看不見⋯⋯」

「TOSHI桑喜歡關燈？」SUGIZO疑惑道，然後忽然理解YOSHIKI描述的跟他剛才理解的是完全不同的情境。

沒注意到SUGIZO困惑的YOSHIKI仍滔滔不絕地解釋著：「⋯⋯但是他有時候會不小心吃到，有一次我事後照鏡子，發現整隻眼睛的妝都不見了，就有點擔心，眼線膠不會黏在食道或是胃壁什麼的嗎？」

「整隻眼睛好像是有點多，但沒有很常吃到的話應該還好吧⋯⋯」SUGIZO婉轉地回應，深深覺得這個話題已經超出了他想要討論的範圍。

YOSHIKI動了一下嘴巴，似乎要說些什麼但最後沒說。

「啊，是很常吃到嗎？」SUGIZO倒是自己領悟到了。

「他只是要秀恩愛而已，這種時候就不用理他。」PATA說，舉起啤酒罐，「來，乾杯。」

**番外：你怕冷嗎？**

HEATH重重地嘆了一口氣。

TOSHI回過頭來，順手多倒了一杯熱茶，「真少見，HEA醬也會嘆氣，怎麼了嗎？」

HEATH接過茶，簡短道了謝，沉默了許久才終於用羨慕的眼神說，「YOSHIKI桑好像對脫衣服沒什麼障礙啊。」

「咦？脫衣服？」TOSHI被戳中痛點，一大堆想法忽然湧上來，但還是決定嚥下煩惱，先關心HEATH，「怎麼了？SUGIZO不肯脫嗎？」

「他啊⋯⋯有時候會穿一些結構很複雜的衣服，然後藉口麻煩就不脫了。」HEATH小聲地說。

「攻的話，不脫沒關係吧？」TOSHI說，「啊，不過我會穿質感比較柔順的衣服，不能讓對方不舒服，鉚釘的部分是絕對都會脫掉的。」

HEATH完全不理會他的幽默，「衣服材質我是覺得沒問題啦，但還是會想碰他的皮膚啊⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯SUGIZO的身材一直都很好啊，難道他怕冷？」

「哪有可能。」HEATH一秒否定。

「那⋯⋯可能他覺得穿著比較帥吧⋯⋯不然跟他溝通看看呢？」

HEATH悶悶地啜了一口熱茶，然後說：「有時候真想把他翻過去全部脫掉。」

TOSHI驚，原來SUGIZO之前說的HEATH反攻發言是這個，果然很值得擔心啊。YOSHIKI應該不會有類似的想法吧？拜託，一點點都不要啊！

「TOSHI桑也有煩惱吧？」HEATH忽然說。

「誒？」

「很明顯啊，都寫在臉上。」

TOSHI摸摸臉頰，尷尬地笑道：「啊，這麼明顯嗎？」

「雖然你跟YOSHIKI桑那麼熟，我的意見可能幫不上什麼忙⋯⋯」

「啊，不會不會，你願意幫忙想辦法我很高興，只是那傢伙的習慣通常很難改⋯⋯」TOSHI連忙揮手道，然後他拿起茶杯，灌下最後一口，「跟SUGIZO相反，那傢伙就是太愛脫了。」

「不好嗎？」

「呀⋯⋯也不是說不好，」TOSHI歪著頭想要怎麼解釋，「有時候還是想要感受親手脫的樂趣嘛！」

「你是說洗完澡只圍浴巾那種？」

「他會穿浴袍，不，浴巾跟浴袍都可以，滿性感的⋯⋯跑題了，我是說平常，就是稍微有一點氣氛的時候，他就會忽然下定決心似地把衣服脫個精光，嗯⋯⋯我是喜歡看他脫衣服啦，但不要脫那麼快嘛！而且也留個幾件讓我來啊！不然接下來就變成他看著我脫衣服，這樣子怎麼說都有點奇怪。」

「嗯，稍微可以理解。」

「就是那種探入跟摸索的感覺，完全被剝奪了。」TOSHI認真道。

「我是視覺享受被剝奪了。」HEATH說，「YOSHIKI桑如果不脫的話你也會困擾吧？」

「雖然有點難想像那種狀況⋯⋯」

這時PATA提著一手啤酒走進來，「在聊什麼？出山你的頭都要被你抓禿了，」他邊說邊拆一罐啤酒丟給TOSHI，「來，配啤酒，不要抓了！」

「啊，今天也要這麼早就開始喝嗎？謝了，HEA醬在煩惱SUGIZO不脫的事。」

「不脫衣服？那小子連這點都像HIDE啊？」PATA說，找了個好位子坐下來，霸氣地把啤酒放在桌子正中央。

「PATA桑都是怎麼調整心態的呢？」HEATH忽然正襟危坐問。

「你這麼問我也⋯⋯不過衫原那還是小意思，」PATA說，「當年HIDE連帽子都不肯脫，接吻的時候還要小心不能弄掉他的帽子，要是不小心弄掉了，他還會裝作一副沒在生氣的樣子但是碎碎念個不停，後來我就懶得主動吻他了，等他自己來找我吧！」

「那PATA桑有什麼建議嗎？」

「建議？沒有！」PATA果斷地回答，接著又拆一罐給HEATH。「喝酒吧！喝酒。」

*

SUGIZO和HEATH氣氛正好準備開戰，但HEATH忽然正色問了一句。

「有音，你怕冷嗎？」躺在沙發上的HEATH仰頭道。

「今天的話，不會啊。」SUGIZO撐著身體，長髮垂到了HEATH頰邊。

「那就脫掉吧！全部。」

「你是說包含⋯⋯」

「對，全部。」

「但這個很難脫啊！我一般都是⋯⋯」

「很難脫就我來吧！」說著HEATH忽然從沙發上起身。

這讓SUGIZO不得不往後讓出位子，但著這個跪姿實在不怎麼妥當，那件衣服要解很久，他不可能就這樣半跪著等HEATH解，等會兒大腿痠了他就會變成只能坐在HEATH的雙腿上，那樣怎說都已經逆了。

SUGIZO心一橫，直接站起來，小腹一收，用套頭的方式自己把衣服脫了。

「咦？可以這樣脫啊？」這下問題解決了，HEATH忽然不明白之前SUGIZO到底在推脫什麼，自己又在煩惱什麼。

「只是之後穿回去要理線比較麻煩而已，」SUGIZO輕描淡寫道，這件脫掉了以後，他很乾脆地把裡頭那件黑背心也跟著脫了。

HEATH看著眼睛都亮了，接著目光落到SUGIZO大腿上同樣是交叉穿線的結構。「那個呢？也一起脫了吧？不要每次褲子都只脫一半。」

SUGIZO皺眉，他覺得自己再乖乖聽話下去就不妙了。於是他挺起身，豪氣地走到沙發旁，腰部的高度正好對著HEATH的臉。他邪氣地一笑，低頭道：「HEATH哥對我的腿這麼感興趣，就用嘴幫我脫吧！看得也比較清楚不是？」

「有手不用幹嘛用嘴？」

「不，你沒有手了，因為接下來我要把你的手綁起來。」SUGIZO說著拿出一條剛才脫衣服扯掉的皮繩。

*

HEATH一向起得很早，雖然腰有點痛、腿也有點軟，但他還是準時起床打電動。

不得不說，脫光的有音還是比較猛呢，不過不要綁手就更好了，有點摸不過癮，彈貝斯的手很講求觸感的。說起來，他到底為什麼不脫呢？

他很快就知道答案了，因為那天早上，他足足等了一小時SUGIZO才把整套衣服理好線繩穿回去。不過反正他不急，正好對著晨光欣賞SUGIZO的背部線條。

「有音的背部線條很美呢！」HEATH忍不住說。

SUGIZO驚恐地轉過頭來，完了完了，這不是反攻的前奏是什麼？他這話不就是想在後面的意思嗎？

其實SUGIZO的反應HEATH都看在眼裡，只是他沒有很明白對方到底在煩惱和驚恐些什麼，他只是很滿意他的男人很性感這樣而已。SUGIZO在人前一直都很理性冷靜的樣子，能夠看到他焦急的臉色也是滿有趣的。

「下次讓我從後面摟著你睡吧？」HEATH淡淡一笑說。

哦？有音又崩潰了耶，真可愛。


End file.
